A Little Shy of Deadly
by destielporn
Summary: Dean and Sam end up in Mystic Falls following one of Dean's hunches about some mysterious animal attacks. What Dean doesn't know is is that he'll find not only supernatural creatures but a bit of romance. Rated M for later chapters. DeanxDamon slash


A 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up just inside Mystic Falls, Virginia at sunset. Two men stepped out of the car and looked around at their surroundings. "It's quiet, Dean. Are you sure there's anything here to investigate? There are plenty of woods; it could easily be an animal attack." Sam looked over at his brother who was currently surveying the area around them.

"It's not Sam, I can feel it. There is something strange about all of these "animal" attacks. You just have to trust me, okay?" Dean seemed a bit agitated with Sam. His brother was notorious for not trusting Dean's gut instinct. For once he just wished he could go on this hunt in peace.

"Alright Dean, damn!" Sam got back into he passenger's seat and slammed the car door. Dean surveyed the area once more and got back into the car and started it again. "We're about five miles south of the town. How about we get a drink before going to the hotel to relieve some of this tension?" Dean looked over to Sam with the classic Dean smirk on his face. Sam just nodded some as he opened the map back up and looked at the newspaper articles Dean printed a few nights before they left for the hunt.

"Do you know what we're hunting exactly?" Sam couldn't piece together anything. It all seemed too animalistic to be anything. His first instinct was vampire. This was too messy for them though, they typically took great care to hide their victims. Maybe it's a werewolf?

"I don't know. I was hoping that we'd be able to get in there, see the body, and go from there. It's different than our previous hunts, something we've never even heard of. It could be something new." Dean saw the little town come up ahead and saw that some festivity was going on.

Sam looked out the window as Dean drove slower through the town. "This doesn't look too good. What if whatever is out there is here right now?" He looked at everyone's faces. Some were staring back. Probably didn't get a lot of new faces around here.

Dean wiped his face a bit. This would be a bit stressful with the whole town out and about tonight. There would be no way they'd get any work done tonight. "Hopefully it's not, and if it is, we get to it before it gets to someone else."

Parking outside of the bar, the brothers get out of the car and look around. It was going to be a long night, might as well get drunk and party with the rest of the crowd. They enter the bar and go to take a seat in a booth. It really wasn't a bar, more of a restaurant and bar. Sam was happy for that, he was starving.

Dean had the notion that they were being watched but he couldn't find whoever, or whatever was watching them. He looked around cautiously as his brother ordered food. "I'll have a beer." He didn't stop for a second just in case he could spot them.

"Sammie, someone is watching us. Can you feel it?" Dean looked his brother in the eye, obviously worried. "I think someone knows we're here." He took a sip of the beer as it was handed to him, smiling at the pretty waitress before getting serious again.

"Relax Dean. No one knows who we are. You're a bit paranoid these days." Sam took a bite of the burger he ordered and took a quick look around just to ease him more. "I just looked, there is no one looking at us." Dean sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll relax. But I'll need something stronger."

Damon listened to the brothers as they tried to find him. They wouldn't though. He was much more cautious and quick than they would ever know. He took a sip of his beer as he turned his head slightly and looked to Dean. He was different than most hunters. More… how should he put it, delicious? There was something about Dean Winchester that Damon liked. Something he would soon have. He licked his lips some before getting up, beer in hand, and made his way to the new men in town.


End file.
